Umbrella
by Saiyachick
Summary: An umbrella is a powerful invention. It brings people closer together. Oneshot. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. That right belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

-:-

Read & Review

-:-

_I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, Ailsa (jasper4ever)._

-:-

**Umbrella**

-:-

**November 19, 1915**

"Edward, come now. You will be late for your piano lesson."

"Yes, mother."

Elizabeth Masen stared out of the window and sighed at the omnipresent storm clouds. Her eyes flashed to the clock, impatiently, and frowned. "Fetch the umbrella, will you, dear?"

Edward descended the staircase, pulled the umbrella from the closet, and opened it outside the front door. He held the door open, the umbrella pulled overhead, and waited for his mother to follow. She ducked under the covering, and made her way to the carriage. "Honestly, mother. The rain has yet to fall."

"One can never be too careful," she chided, smiling at her son. "An umbrella is one of the best inventions."

"It is poorly made."

"Oh, hush. Did I happen to mention the story of my courtship with your father?"

Edward stared down at his mother's lithe face, her emerald eyes sparkling vicariously. "No, mother. Do tell."

"I first met your father at the age of sixteen. Our parents were very friendly towards one another — oh that is unimportant — anyhow, we were making our way to play when a sudden downpour covered the city." She stared fondly at the sky, smiling at her reverie. "I was such a silly girl. I made a fuss about my hair. But when I stepped outside the carriage, I was not in any way damp."

"It stopped raining?" Edward asked, humoring his mother.

"No. Your father stood outside my carriage with an umbrella. Such chivalry." She turned to her son briefly, laughing. "Remember this, my son. The umbrella is a powerful invention. It brings people closer together."

"Of course, mother." He chuckled, following his mother into the carriage.

-:-

**April 24, 2005**

Bella skipped down the stairs, tripped on the last step, and sprawled on the floor. "Shoot," she muttered to herself. "I'm going to be late."

Edward had left on a hunting trip with his brothers and would not return until the following day. The forecast had predicted a sunny day, and Bella did not like the idea of being at school alone. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for her jacket, but it was all in vain.

Charlie had attempted to make dinner the previous night. The _thing _that he made managed to explode, coating the walls and their clothes with a mysterious goop. A frown formed on her lips, but she shrugged it off. The long sleeve shirt would suffice; the sun would warm the day for the time being.

But there were no brightening rays of sunshine filtering through the windows of her small home. Her eyes glanced to the greenery, and to her dismay, storm clouds came from the mountains. "Only me," she groaned, dragging herself towards the door.

She waited for the storm to drown her like a wet cat, but found herself dry. It was then she noticed an umbrella covering head. Bella turned to her right, gasping with excitement. "Edward!" she exclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to be in school today."

"Nature is a tease," he said, chuckling. "Esme believes we have missed too many days of school. And here I thought I would not have to endure another day of _Hardy-Weinberg_ in Biology."

"Sorry." Bella laughed as well, the two of them walking side-by-side to the car. "So, when did you get an umbrella? I thought you liked the rain."

He opened her door, waiting for her to get into the Volvo. He walked to the other side, closed the umbrella, and got into the car. "I've always had an umbrella."

"Does it make you feel more human?" she teased, her eyes full of mirth.

Edward turned to her and smiled. "Someone once told me that an umbrella was the greatest invention of all — it brought people closer together." He then leaned forward, and pressed his lips against hers. He smirked as he whispered against her lips, "powerful indeed."


End file.
